Disney Prince
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: I think there aren't enough movies just about the prince, so I made one. The story is about that it's the inside that counts. Plus, disney princess movies are mentioned in this story.


I am Prince Christopher. I got looks, talent, and popularity. But, my parents recently died and I have to rule the kingdom. Just to let you know, NOT a piece of a cake. So, I decided to marry someone to help me with the kingdom. She must be someone beautiful. Someone who's full of herself and myself. Anyway, I invite all the women of the kingdom to come. One woman comes up to me and says

"Hey, I'm Jordan. I'm, like, so in love with you because, like, you're so hot." I'm already starting to like this girl. Jordan talks and brags about ourselves, but I wasn't paying any attention. This woman. She came in. She had rich brown hair, deep blue eyes, shiny teeth, and an outstanding dress. I walked away from Jordan and went up to the girl.

"Um, hi." I said.

"Your majesty." She bowed before me.

"May I, um, take this dance?"

"Of corse." While we were dancing, we were talking.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Nicole."

"So, do you like hot guys?"

"Depends..."

"Well if you do, you got the guy. The looks, talent, popularity. So, if we ever rule the kingdom together, we'll just take the money, food, and shelter for ourselves, right? To keep my face handsome, I need everything for myself."

"That's an awful thing to say. We would give at least some of the food, shelter-"

"My face is more important." Nicole let go of me and said

"Your face has nothing to do with this kingdom!" She ran off. What did I say? Apparently she doesn't like hot guys. So, I go and talk with Jordan until the party's over. My butler comes up to me and says

"So, did you find your girl?" I nodded with sadness,

"What's wrong, your majesty?"

"That girl, Nicole, she's the one, she's just not full of herself. What kind of princess is like that?!"

"Um, actually, your highness, Nicole isn't a princess, she's a villager."

"That's why she's not full of herself. God, why did I have to fall in love with a stupid peasant! She's so beautiful on the outside, but she cares about other people. I don't have time to take care of this village, doesn't she understand that?!"

"Um, well sir, uh, never mind." The next day, I go to Nicole's little cottage and say

"Um, hi, uh, would you marry me?"

"Ugh, never! You're so full of yourself, you're like Gaston in Beauty and the Beast." She slapped me in the face and slammed the door. No girl has ever said no to me before unless I asked them if my face is not hansom. Anyway, all week I've tried to at least ask her on a date, but every time she says no. Stupid girl, why do I love her?! Her beauty on the outside;is that why? I must find out why I like her. I go to my sorcerer and he said

"Here, look into my crystal ball. What do you see?" I saw Snow White, being very kind to everyone.

"Um, I see Snow White."

"Good, now what do you see?" I saw Cinderella with her deep blue eyes. My sorcerer kept doing this, over and over. I saw Aurora, dancing and playing with her animal friends, Belle with her beautiful rich brown hair, and Ariel with her beautiful voice.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I thought and thought until...Nicole is Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Ariel combined. She has Snow White's friendliness, Cinderella's deep blue eyes and spirit, Aurora's playfulness, Belle's beautiful rich brown hair and knowledge, and Ariel's beautiful voice. That's why I'm in love with Nicole!

"She's like a Disney princess!" I shouted,

"All guys like princesses, especially Disney princesses!" I ran out of my sorcerer's room and then thought to myself.

"But, how am I going to let her like me? She's right, I am like Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. So, I must become the Beast! But how?" I went back to my sorcerer and asked him that question. He said

"I suggest you go to Wonderland."

"How will I do that?"

"Simply find a white rabbit and ask what the time is." I went outside and waited five hours for a stinking white rabbit. I finally caught one and said

"What's the time?! What's the time?!" The rabbit's eyes swirled as I teleported to a different world. I got up from the ground and saw a big woman wearing hearts.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I-I am Prince Christopher."

"Why are you here?" she asked sort of dreamily.

"For love."

"Ooh!-"

"For Nicole." The woman looked sort of angry when I said that,

"Do you know where any Disney princesses are?"

"Disney what?"

"Never mind. Just tell me how to teleport." The woman got up and showed me an elevator. I look at the woman as if this isn't an elevator, but she looked at me like she knows I don't trust her and I should. I shrug and go in. I started thinking of Snow White with her short black hair, pale skin, red lips, and beautiful voice.

I'm on my horse, clip cloping away to find something interesting. Boy, did I find something interesting. I heard a voice, not a normal voice, but a beautiful voice. I looked over this fence and there she was. Snow White. She was in rags and cleaning/singing the place. Her voice was so beautiful I barged in her performance and smiled. Snow White looked terrified, and she ran in this tower. I sung to her, sort of like Romeo and Juliet. Snow White blushed and blew me a kiss when I was done. Then, she closed the shades. I got her, but she doesn't completely trust me yet. I went back home and told my parents, the king and queen, what happened. They were pleased to hear that I was in love. But because I'm fifteen, I must wait until I'm sixteen. I waited a whole year, and finally, on my birthday, I went back to Snow White's castle. I knocked on all the doors and nobody was home, nobody was there. So, I went back to my house, disappointed. Until, I saw a coffin with seven dwarfs. I stopped my horse and looked in the coffin. Twas Snow White! I saw Snow White in a beautiful dress, with her pale skin, red lips, and black hair. I kissed her. I then teleported back to Wonderland.

"What just happened?!" I said.

"You are reliving each of these princes' lives, so you know how to act with your woman." said the queen. Huh, interesting. Learning how to be a Disney prince for a Disney princess.

"Next you'll be Prince Henry."

"Who?"

"A.K.A., Prince Charming." Oh, the prince of Cinderella. I teleport and wake up in an astonishing room that's fancier than my room! While I eat breakfast, I hear my father talking about me wanting to marry someone. So all the girls around my age will come to a ball. I am sort of excited. Meeting the girl of my dreams. That's never happened before. Who will I fall in love with? On the night of the ball, girls just kept piling up to be my wife. None of them made me interested. Except, when two very ugly sister were before me, I saw a girl in the background, who-who caught my eye. I went up to her and said hi. She smiled as I kissed her hand. We then danced and sung together. Twas wonderful. This is the one, this is the girl I want to marry. But, I don't know her name. At the stroke of midnight, she ran away like the world was going to disappear.

"Wait! Don't leave! I don't even know your name!" I called. I followed her until a whole bunch of girls was blocking my way. I was broken hearted while I saw her leave in such a hurry. At night, I was about to sadly go to sleep, until the Duke came in and said

"Your majesty, Prince Henry, that mysterious girl you danced with tonight left this." He showed me a small glass slipper.

"Make ever maiden in the kingdom wear this, and if the glass slipper fits on a girl, I'll marry her." Father made the Duke go everywhere that night, and when he came back, he came back with a girl who did look like the mysterious girl. She showed me the glass slipper that perfectly fits her foot. I smiled with joy as I said

"What's your name?"

"Cinderella is my name, your majesty." We got married. I found out that Cinderella was a maid, but who cares! This is the one! She's the one I want to marry. We kissed as I teleported back to Wonderland. I went as Prince Phillip and played with Aurora, which was actually really fun and I went as Prince Eric and went on an epic adventure to just save a fish, who was really the girl of my dreams, Ariel. But, on the last prince, Prince Adam, something surprising happened. A girl came, who I thought was Belle, but wasn't. Twas Nicole! There was no dad that came and said "Please let me go!", twas just Nicole. When I first saw her, I knew I could tell her how I learned on being a Disney Prince and we could be together, but when I went up to her, she said

"Please! Please, don't eat me!" I was confused until I saw my skin. Twas fur. She thinks I'm a beast, but I'm really Prince Christopher. So, instead, I said

"I'm not going to eat a woman." in sort of gentle voice. She looked up at me and looked confused.

"What kind of beast are you?"

"I'm a prince, not a beast."

"Ugh, a prince. Last time I saw a prince, I just wanted to push him off a cliff." I've talked with Nicole for the week, so I knew she was talking about me. But, I still think I'm hansom, so I pushed her all the way to her room and said

"Oh yeah? Well you're now my prisoner, so you can't leave this castle!" I slammed and locked the doors. I went into Adam's room and remembered about the magic mirror. So I said

"Show me Nicole." The mirror showed me Nicole crying on her bed, saying something about her mom and dad. Oh, yeah, sure, brag that you have parents, and I don't! I have this special watch, that actually went on all these adventures with me, and when I open the watch, my parents are there, smiling at me, as if I'm doing a wonderful job at ruling the kingdom. But, I'm not. I don't wanna grow up, I want to play with airplanes with dad and read stories with mom. But I can't anymore, because they're gone.

The next day, Nicole made me so angry because she broke my watch. I scared her, so she ran out in the snow and wolves were going to attack her. Gosh, I can't let that happen to her. So I saved her, but I was injured. But Nicole helped me with the injury.

"Thanks for saving me out there." said Nicole.

"I couldn't let you die out there. No one deserves to die from wolves, not even jerks." Nicole didn't know if she was to smile or yell at that. So, she just said nothing. After many nights and many days, I think Nicole and I really bonded. I found her less jerky when I got to know her. Plus, I think she has started to like me, too. I need Nicole to be my bride, so I'm going to show her I'm really a prince. We danced that night. I tried to look really fancy, as Nicole looked like the Disney Princesses joined again. We danced and when we were done, we went to the porch.

"Nicole, are you happy with me?"

"Actually, the more I got to know you, the more I do enjoy spending time with you." Nicole then looked out into the stars, sort of like something was missing.

"Is something missing?"

"Would be great to just see one human and help them out. That was my purpose in the village, helping them out."

"What about your parents?"

"They died a long time ago. When I was three. All I have left of them is this letter." Nicole gave me the letter as I read

Dear Nicole, We might not be around when you grow up, so please, make the right choices, be kind and not full of yourself, and take care of others.

Your mother and father love you

After I was done reading, I looked back at Nicole and saw her getting more upset by the second. I can't believe she never had a childhood with her parents, no wonder she's mad at me. Anyway, I say

"You are free to go."

"Really?" I nodded. She smiled and said

"Thank you." She gave me a big hug as she went off. I was worried that she would never come back, but just to be sure, I watched Nicole in the magic mirror. She was shivering and slowly walking in the snow. She collapsed as I ran out the door to save her once more. I carried her back to the castle and put her on Adam's bed. Her eyes opened as she coughed and sneezed.

"Nicole, are you okay?" She didn't say anything. She just smiled at me as she closed her eyes.

"Nicole? Nicole?!" She didn't say anything again, but her heart is beating so I know she is alive. Nicole was asleep for what seemed like forever. I got worried for her. Then, suddenly, Nicole got up and took a deep, dramatic breath. She then started panting while I said

"Nicole! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Quick, hide!"

"Why?"

"Just hide!" I hid for Nicole's sake, but while I was hiding, I heard the door slam open and someone saying

"Where is he?"

"Um, not in here, that's for sure." replied Nicole, scared. That voice. The Queen of Hearts? She did find my hiding spot and when she did, her big, ugly form turned into Jordan.

"Jordan? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nicole doesn't deserve you! I do!" Then two girls were fighting over me. There was this one move that Jordan did that I knew Nicole wouldn't survive, so I jumped in front of her and got injured, badly. Jordan dropped all her weapons and she ran away, as she saw her love in pain that was made from herself. Nicole stayed by my side. I opened my eyes weakly and looked at Nicole while saying

"I'm sorry I brought you into this. I made you suffer from the very start."

"Oh, no, no, no, I've had worse." I smiled as I closed my eyes. I don't remember after that, but Nicole told me that she cried on my chest and said that she loved me. Then my beast form turned into my Prince Christopher form. I remember looking at Nicole, crying, and she yelled

"What did you do with him?!"

"With who?"

"THE FREAKIN BEAST!"

"Nicole, I was the beast all along."

"No, no, that's not possible." I told Nicole everything on how I wanted to be a Disney Prince for my Disney Princess. When I was done, Nicole said

"You mean, you did all that for a poor peasant?" I nodded as Nicole kissed me.

Afterword

Nicole and I got married and ruled the kingdom. We took care of the villagers, and after we took care of them, they looked richer than us. Nobody knows about Jordan, though. She's still out there.

The End


End file.
